


Ours

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jonny takes Patrick on a surprise weekend.





	

“How can you not be packed yet?”

“I’m almost done,” Patrick said defensively. “Those three are ready. I just have to finish this one.”

Jonny stared. “We’re only going for two nights Pat, why do you need four suitcases?”

“Well maybe I could whittle it down some if I had any idea where we were going…”

“You’re a professional hockey player; how can you not know how to pack?”

“But that’s hockey packing! Regular packing is harder!” Jonny gave him a sceptical look and Patrick sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll just take…um...” Patrick looked at the suitcases in confusion.

“Oh my God Patrick! I’ll pack for you. You go wait downstairs,” Jonny added suspiciously at the gleam in Patrick’s eyes.

“Spoilsport.” Patrick grinned and headed downstairs.

 

“We’re not just going to the lake are we?”

“No we’re not going to the lake.”

“Are you sure? Cause I wouldn’t put it past you to do all this cloak and dagger stuff to make me think we’re going someplace exciting when we’re really not.”

“I thought you liked the lake,” Jonny said a little hurt, glancing across to the passenger’s seat at Patrick.

“Of course I do,” Patrick said quickly. “The lake is awesome!”

Jonny snorted. “Nice try Pat.”

“No really! The lake ranks really high on my list of favourite places. Probably as high as third! If I could I would live there!” Patrick was quiet for a minute. “But we’re not going to the lake right?”

Jonny sighed and turned left, headed up away from the lake.

They drove for a while longer and Patrick looked around curiously as Jonny stopped the car at the end of a long, tree lined driveway. A large craftsman style house that had seen better days stood in front of them.

“We’re here,” Jonny said getting out of the car and stretching.

Patrick followed him around to the trunk and frowned when Jonny took out their suitcases as well as sleeping bags, a cooler, and a portable stove. “Jonny…”

“I’ll explain in a bit,” Jonny said closing the trunk and heading towards the house. “Watch your step,” he warned as they headed onto the porch and he unlocked the door.

The inside of the house wasn’t as bad as Patrick had feared, it looked like someone had been by and cleaned recently, but it was still in need of a lot repairs.

“So what do you think?” Jonny asked dumping the sleeping bags onto the worn hardwood floors and setting down the cooler and stove.

“What are we doing here Jonny?”

“Just take a look around first. Please Pat?”

Patrick reluctantly set their suitcases down and looked around, trying to be objective. It was probably a beautiful house at one point with its crown molding and hardwood floors. He walked over to one of the large windows and looked out at some overgrown flower beds and grass dappled by the nearby trees.

“What do you think?”

Patrick turned around. “You bought a house?” He could see Jonny spending a lot of time fixing up the gardens.

“Nothing’s been decided yet,” Jonny said nervously. “The relator agreed to let us spend a few days here before we make up our minds.”

“That’s…wait…us?” Patrick stared. “You want to buy this house with me?” He could feel himself starting to tear up

“It doesn’t have to be _this_ house,” Jonny said, “but yeah. I’d like someplace that’s _ours_.”

Patrick looked around the room again, imagining living there with Jonny. “This house is perfect,” he declared hugging Jonny and leaning up to kiss him.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jonny said grinning. “And you know the best part?”

“What’s that?” Patrick asked curiously.

“We’re not far from the lake.”


End file.
